


Prompt #4

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Ship: Cullen/TrevelyanFandom: Dragon AgePrompt: We literally ran into each other.





	Prompt #4

Scarlett had been gathering supplies for their next venture to the Hinterlands. Her arms and pack were loaded down with all kinds of materials she'd need for crafting a better staff and some new armor. Not that she didn't appreciate the gear the Inquisition had provided her with, she just knew that it was what they knew to be the basic necessities. Hers had apparently gone missing when the Conclave exploded. It wasn't like she'd shown up to the gathering in her best gear and some she'd even left behind when she left the Circle. She counted herself lucky that she'd remembered to grab her grimoire on her way out. 

Shuffling things around in her packs, trying to find a better balance of weight, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. As she attempted to find more room for the iron she'd dug from the hillside, her body collided with another.

"So sorry," she mumbled in quick apology, ready to keep moving but as she looked up to see who it was her body was pressed up against her mind quickly decided to stop functioning.

The massive Templar had reached out, wrapping his gloved hands around her arms to steady her and stop her from falling over. This close, she could see the amber swirled with flecks of gold in his eyes. They were actually quite beautiful. 

She knew she should say something or pull away but he seemed just as captivated by her eyes as she was with his. 

Cullen cleared his throat, "Pardon me, Herald." His words hinted at sincerity but he didn't release his hold on her.

"Uh, Commander." She glanced at his hands on her body and he quickly released her, stepping back and resting his hands on the pommel of his large sword. She hadn't meant to offend him.

Scarlett didn't know what to do or say, so she gave him a tight smile and proceeded to the stables. The Commander always unsettled her and she couldn't explain why. He wasn't exactly nice to her and they had bickered on several occasions but he'd also never really been mean to her either. Rarely did they find common ground but he was always willing to listen. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that he resented her for what she was. He voiced his opinion on Mages many times. She could feel him staring at her when he thought she didn't notice, as if watching for some hint that she was evil. 

She pushed the Commander from her mind. There was no need to dwell on things she couldn't change. In time, he would realize she wasn't some demon or possessed thing to be shoved into a jail cell but she had nothing to prove to him and she wouldn't waste time on someone who couldn't see that.


End file.
